1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of reducing volume and manufacturing cost and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a backlight assembly that generates a light and a display panel that displays an image using the light. This is especially true of liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices where the liquid crystal panel is not self-emissive.
A backlight assembly employing a light emitting diode as its light source has recently been developed. The light emitting diode generally has superior light emitting efficiency to alternative forms of illumination, e.g., cold cathode fluorescent lamps (“CCFL”), etc., thereby reducing the electrical power required to drive a display apparatus. However, since the price of the light emitting diode is relatively expensive compared to a CCFL, the manufacturing cost of the backlight assembly increases when the backlight assembly employs the light emitting diode as its light source.